sgrpstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerroombas
Dangerroombas is the second roleplay that branched out from Homestuck entirely, departing from the original Homestuck roots of the 'society' and going on to a Dangan Ronpa universe. It possibly mirrors the dwindling lack of interest senior SGStucks were beginning to have in Homestuck itself, and symbolises them moving on to different pastures. Dangerroombas started with its first post on July 25, 2013. Frequenting of the forums lagged for a while, but has recently shown an improvement with the addition of a AU coffeeshop thread. System For the first time, the roleplay was forum-based. Every roleplayer had to register for an account at Invisionfree forums, and a new site was created . Grace and Yvonne managed the forums, since the admins (namely Bela, Lees, Gabi, Jaye, and Xiao) didn't know how to conduct forums. Characters Character signups were done on a Google doc. Roleplayers were allowed to have two characters, a Primary and a Secondary character, since the RP revolved around killing people and Gamemakers decided it wasn't fair for the roleplayers whose characters get killed first to experience less of the RP. Characters listed in order of signup. *Luciano Chiaki, SHSL Investigator. Primary, roleplayed by Tab. *Karasuko Sorami, SHSL Loli. Secondary, roleplayed by Tab. *Catherine Grace Becquerel, SHSL Primadonna. Primary, roleplayed by Yvonne. *Jayden Fukyuko, SHSL Actor. Secondary, roleplayed by Yvonne. *Juniper Chen Huifen, SHSL Critic. Primary, roleplayed by Grace. *Linden Chen Junwei, SHSL Amateur Writer. Secondary, roleplayed by Grace. *Terrance-Johann “TJ” Greenberg, SHSL Rifler. Primary, roleplayed by Kim NVZ. *Mathias Chaikin, SHSL Doctor. Secondary, roleplayed by Kim NVZ. *陈小丽 (Li Chen), SHSL Lolita. Primary, roleplayed by Xiao. *Ryuko Soroka, SHSL Scene Kid. Primary, roleplayed by Bela. *Teiare Iannah, SHSL Doll Maker. Secondary, roleplayed by Bela. *John Doe, SHSL Chameleon. Primary, roleplayed by Phob. *Tsuki, SHSL Balancer. Secondary, roleplayed by Phob. *Loviato Alessi, SHSL Flirt. Primary, roleplayed by Chris. *Jarl Welby, SHSL Crossdresser. Secondary, roleplayed by Chris. *Kichiro Watanabe. SHSL Porn Star. Primary, roleplayed by Connor. *Akiyama Kinomi (秋山 木ノ実), SHSL Botanist. Primary, roleplayed by Chromatic. *Takahashi Satoru (高橋 諭), SHSL Sailboat Racer. Secondary, roleplayed by Chromatic. *Kasumi Sespoir, SHSL Soft Grunge. Primary, roleplayed by Gabi. *Madiele Lawrenson, SHSL Makeup Artist. Secondary, roleplayed by Gabi. *Nakayama Fuyuki 中山 冬樹, SHSL Hair Stylist. Primary, roleplayed by Char. *Ishikawa Minoru (石川 里), SHSL Graphic Designer. Primary, roleplayed by Dawn. *Auberon Morgan (Aurelia Morgan), SHSL Police Officer. Secondary, roleplayed by Dawn. *Raine Köstler, SHSL Shooting Guard. Primary, roleplayed by Korome. *Himura Rei（緋村零), SHSL Internet Addict. Secondary, roleplayed by Korome. *Ito Sasaki, SHSL Angler. Primary, roleplayed by Debbie. *Yamazaki Onihei (山崎 鬼平), SHSL Violinist. Primary, roleplayed by Melissa. *Gannet Lazuli, SHSL Runner. Primary, roleplayed by Jaye. *Ashton Calypso Scott, SHSL Information Broker. Secondary, roleplayed by Jaye. *Lisca Ferrum, SHSL Strategist. Primary, roleplayed by Lee. *Kashiko Jikan 賢 時間, SHSL Mathematician. Secondary, roleplayed by Lee. *小蔚蓝 Seow Wei Lan (Amelia), SHSL Roleplayer. Primary, roleplayed by Doshitsu. *Fernando Valencia, SHSL Priest. Primary, roleplayed by Liz. Plot As this RP is still ongoing (and has no signs of going dormant), plot shall remain a secret. Sorry, folks! Shipping Shipping was not as pervasive in this roleplay, seeing as most of the characters were trying to kill each other, but ships did arise while roleplaying, especially in AU Coffeeshop threads. Trivia This was the first roleplay which had non-homestucks involved in it, as well as the first which was set in an already canon universe without an additional Homestuck element. This is also the first roleplay where the roleplay itself was on a forum.